


Concentration Makes It Work

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Light sebaciel, Other, Universe Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoë is bored one day and decides to draw. See what happens when she gets frusterated with her failed attempts. JSYK, she goes to the anime world, not the manga. But, ya know, same difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emo_trash_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_trash_panda/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Butler, I am merely one hell of a fangirl. *insert Trolol Face*

With a drawn out sigh and a puff of my cheeks I threw my bag onto the floor of my room. My feet shuffled below me as I walked out of my room,towards the kitchen. I grabbed a box of poptarts,figuring that I could be fat for a day. As I re-entered my safe haven,my mind sparked and I got a brilliant idea. I shoved everything that had been on my desk off and to the floor as I pushed my drawing binder onto it. I grabbed my phone and turned on some Twenty One Pilots music,not even bothering to hook headphones up. As the music played,I scrambled through my dirty closet,looking for my drawing and sketching pencils.  
By the time the song was over I had located them and had already chosen the one to start with. I was currently scrolling through anime pictures and how to draw them,when one certain image caught my eye.  
'Yessssss!' I thought in exitement as I enlarged a step by step visual-manual on how to draw Sebastian Michealis. As my pencil and eraser became besties,my Paige sized cat came sauntering in,meowing for attention.  
"Not now, Simba..." I mumbled.  
Meow.....Meow...Meow.! Meow! Meow!! Meow!!! MEOW. MEOW! MEEEEOOOOOWWWR!  
My pencil slipped in my irritation.  
"GOD GAMMIT!" I muttered. Now Sebastian apparently will have no face. I stand up and push the kitten out of my door and shut it. With a sigh I turn back to my once beautiful picture. Well...fuck. I huff and set up to try again. And again. And AGAIN,untill my mom gave a soft knock to my wooden door and declares that it is time for lights out.  
After I am situated in bed and have lowered the volume of my music (by about 20 so that it is at 80),I glare at my cat, who somehow re-entered my room.   
"Bully." I huffed and yet still patted the matress to my left in an inviting manner. With a mew,he jumps up and lands next to me. As I absentmindedly stroke my feline,I stare out of my open window wishing that I could meet Sebastian and his master just hoping that it could happen. With that I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Zoë Ravéén Taliercio

All About My OC  
\--------------------------------  
Full Name: Zoë Ravéén Taliercio  
Hair Color: Black, with orange and pink highlights.  
Eye Color: Dark Green  
Hair Length: Long. Down to the middle of her back.  
Hair Style: Whoosh ( "Emo" side flip.) Then straight.  
Personality: Dere-dere, very loving, Can be a fuck bitch, very bitchy when wants to.  
Health Issues: Frequent nosebleeds,Pannick Attacks, Supposedly cannot have sex without passing out.  
Family: Adopted by a rich, widowed lady. Her mother and her have a secure bond.  
Hobbies: Drawing, singing, listening to music, eating food, running around on a sugar buzz, cleaning.  
Dislikes: Spiders, Sex slaves, other fuck bitches, pink, too much color, and young girls.  
FAVORITES~  
Band: TOP,Sid,MCR,PTV,and the GazettE.  
T.V. Show: Black Butler, Merlin, and TMNT.  
Store: Spencers, Hot Topic, Claires.  
Color: Black. Red. Midnight blue.  
Food: Plain Frosting, Cherry cheesecake,and Donburie ever since the 2nd episode.  
Sport: Gymnastics  
Animal: Cats! Birds, specifically ravens. Her father used to tell her stories about brave Ravens.  
Fruit: A tomato because no body accepts her as part of a group.  
HATES~  
1\. Spiders  
2\. Sluts  
3\. Man-whores  
4\. Wannabe "Goths"  
5\. Being touched.  
6\. Crying, yet she does so all the time.  
Adds: Does not like bright colors or glitter unless it is black.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the screech of Mei-ren. Wait...! Oh lord, did I binge watch anime and black out again? Oh boy...I problably left my computer on then. With a frusterated sigh I throw my hand out, aiming to touch my computer and shut it off. But my hand smacked onto a tile floor. Wait...Why am I laying on a floor? WAIT! I DON'T HAVE TILE FLOORS IN MY HOUSE! With that, my eyes flew open and I struggled to accept what I saw as reality. I was sprawled out on the floor of a huge...Where am I exactly? There, just down a hallway was a girl running with many boxes. What struck me as even odder was her red-ish pink hair that looked normal. That and her scream...and broken glasses...and- my thoughts were cut off by a sudden burst of adrenaline as the girl in a maids outfit screeched and lurched forward, tripping over an imaginary obstacle. I jumped up and ran to the girl, in an attempt to help her pick her soon to be squashed boxes of the floor. But before I reached her, a man dressed clad in a butlers uniform darted in front of me with grace and caught every single box before impact. I stopped dead in my tracks as sudden realization hit. Mei-ren...oh my lord...Its Bassy.  
"OH HELL NO! WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. Oh my lord Phantomhive." I say out loud as habbit. Slowly the figures turn around. Mei-ren cowers and hides behind Sebas-chan. Sebastian's eyes give a quick overlook of my attire, as if sizing me up. His orange/red eyes flick up to my eyes and he gives me a fake smile. "I was unaware that my lord would be having visitors. I am extremely sorry. Please, if you would, allow me a moment to conversate with the maid of the house." His gaze was kind, but sharp, cutting through my soul. (The pun thou.Ha!) He turned his back to me and scolded a flustered Mei-ren about running in the halls of the manor. As this took place, my breath quickened. My legs shook and my face flushed slightly. But before I knew it, Mei-ren had already disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sebastian turns to me I freeze. My brain refuses to work. I stare dumbly at his hair. The hair.   
"I swear its fake...!" I mumbled.  
"Hmmm? What was that?" He asked, taking a step closer to me.  
"Mountain Dew It- like the drink!" I stepped backwards, automatically pulling the hood of my black zipp up skeleton sweatshirt onto my head, as if it was a defense mechanism. I hissed.  
"Sorry. Its habbit." I scrambled to fix my mistake.  
"Hm...Follow me." He says. He turns on his heel and his tailcoat flies up and hits me in the face.  
"How very thoughtful..." I grumble.  
As I gulp, I reluctantly follow in silence as he waltz's down the hall.  
"Well, I must ask, and if I may know, what brings you to the Phantomhive Manor?" He asks, looking at me through his raven black locks out of the corner of his eye. I have to strain my neck in order to look up at him.  
Ciel was right...god you're tall as fuck~ I thought in my mind.  
"Um..." I had to clear my mind long enough to make up an excuse. What role should I play? The cousin? No...The fuck bitch hired by Lau? HELL NO. The cat in human form? Interesting...but no. Nuggets! I have to hurry before he becomes suspicious!   
"I like cats." I squeeked out. He stopped walking and turned to me.  
"Alright, young lady. What would a 12 year old girl be doing roaming a mansion? You do understand that this sabatoge is against the Queen's...and My lord Ciel Phantomhive's laws?" He says sternly.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" I sputter. 12?!?  
"And young ladies should not be using that kind of language!" He scolded.  
I scowled at him. Great. I've only been here, what, 5 minutes? And he already thinks I am the neighbors daughter. Make an excuse!  
"Alois...Trancy" I look down at the floor in false shame.  
"Eh? Trancy? Do you know the young Lord Trancy?" Sebastian asks, about to touch my shoulder. I hiss and jump away.   
"NO THANK YOU!" I screetch.  
"Come now. You will speak to Milord immediately!" He grabs my arm and leads me to Ciel's office.


End file.
